<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amity Blight and the Emperor's Coven by Arteafact7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073544">Amity Blight and the Emperor's Coven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteafact7/pseuds/Arteafact7'>Arteafact7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteafact7/pseuds/Arteafact7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Belos is offering Amity the chance of a lifetime - to become the youngest witch to ever join the Emperor's Coven. But Belos wants something in return - Luz the human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set after "Agony of a witch"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity sat at her desk, bored out of her brain. It really wasn’t fair. A field trip to the Emperor’s castle? She’d wanted to see it for years, and now a stupid broken ankle was keeping her stuck at home. <br/>Amity sighed and turned the page of her book. Today, The Art of Palismans just didn’t seem very interesting. <br/>Downstairs at the front door, Amity heard a harsh knock. She left the book open on the desk and hobbled carefully down the flight of stairs, neglecting her crutch. <br/>Edric and Emira made it first. They opened the door, and standing in the doorway were two members of the Emperor’s coven, bird masks and all. <br/>“Excuse me,” said the taller of the two, “is Miss Amity Blight home?” <br/>Amity saw the twins exchange a surprised glance. <br/>“Mittens?” Edric said, “yeah, she’s…” he turned around and spotter her at the bottom of the stairs. “Amity! There’s someone here for you!”<br/>Amity rolled her eyes and moved towards the door. “Thanks, Edric.”<br/>The twins moved back to let Amity talk to the witches. </p>
<p>“Miss Blight, the Emperor has invited you to his castle. He has a proposition for you.” <br/>Amity was shocked. “You mean me? Are you sure it's not for the twins? What proposition does he mean?”<br/>The masked witches looked at each other. “Well, we know he wants you, but we have no idea what for. Just come with us, kid.”<br/>Amity looked uncertainly at her siblings, and they stared back, dumbfounded. “Tell mother and father where I am, ok?” Amity asked them. <br/>“Mr and Ms Blight have already been informed,” said the witch on the left, “now let’s go.”</p>
<p>Amity stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. “How are we getting there?” she asked. Without a word, the short witch drew a small circle in the air, and with a flash of light, a swirling gateway appeared. The tall witch marched in first, and Amity cautiously followed behind, the smaller witch coming last. </p>
<p>Amity stepped out straight into the Emperor’s Castle, in front of a massive door. One of the witches knocked softly, and the doors swung open. Emperor Belos sat on a throne in front of what looked like a giant, beating heart. <br/>Amity stifled a gasp as Belos rose from his seat to his full height, towering over the young witch.</p>
<p>“Ah! Amity Blight! Such a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about the sudden visit, but an opportunity has presented itself that I think could benefit us both greatly. Are you interested?”<br/>Amity swallowed, awed by the figure in front of her. “W-what opportunity, Mr Emperor…sir?”<br/>Belos closed the distance between them, coming to a stop an arm’s length away from her. <br/>“I have finally vanquished an…obstacle in my path. Now, I require something. Something only you can bring me. In return, you will be allowed to join the Emperor’s Coven as an apprentice to Lilith Clawthorne until you come of age, at which time you will become a fully-fledged member of my coven. How does that sound?”<br/>Amity was astonished. This was more than she had ever dreamed of. She froze, unable to answer. <br/>The emperor chuckled. “Of course, I understand this is a lot to think about. How about you stay here while thinking it over? There is a room prepared for you should you accept, and I think it will do…”<br/>Amity nodded shakily, and Belos turned back to his throne. “Guards, escort Miss Blight to her room. Bring her to me when she is ready to decide.” Belos drew a red circle in the air, and Amity’s broken foot glowed briefly. The bandages unwound and vanished, and the pain disappeared completely. <br/>The guards saluted and turned to Amity, waiting for her.<br/>“Uhm…Emperor Belos?” She said hesitantly. <br/>He looked over his shoulder at her.<br/>“What would I be retrieving for you?”<br/>“Well Miss Blight, I would greatly enjoy finally meeting this human I’ve been hearing about on my island.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be the last chapter for a few months cause school and health reasons. Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity opened the door to her room and her jaw dropped to the floor. It was twice the size of her room back home. A bookcase filled with tomes ran along an entire wall, and a bed was fitted neatly into the furthest corner. A desk was pushed up against the window, which looked out over the moat and the forest beyond.<br/>
The guards closed the door behind her, and Amity was alone with her thoughts. She sat tentatively down on the bed, staring off into space.<br/>
The emperor just wanted to meet Luz, right? He didn’t need her for anything, she wasn’t a threat. A human on the Boiling Isles was just new and interesting, right?<br/>
And Amity really wanted this. She would be the youngest member of the Emperor’s Coven ever! She could boss Ed and Em around; she could escape her parent…she’d be learning from the Emperor’s right hand!<br/>
But what if Belos did want something with Luz? It would be her own fault, and Amity couldn’t stand the thought of Luz hurting because of her.<br/>
Amity paced the room on her newly healed foot. What was the right thing to do?<br/>
===<br/>
Amity poked her head out of her room and asked to see the Emperor. Within minutes, she was back in the terrifying throne room.<br/>
“Emperor Belos,” Amity began, “may I  ask what do you need Luz for”<br/>
Belos didn’t move. “And why would you need to know that, Miss Blight?”<br/>
Amity swallowed. “Its just—you’re not going to hurt her, are you?”<br/>
Belos laughed. It was not a nice sound. “I promise you, Miss Blight, I will not lay a finger on your human.”<br/>
Amity was relieved. “On that note, Emperor Belos, I accept your offer. I’ll bring you Luz.”<br/>
“Good. Best get to it then. You don’t have all night.”<br/>
Amity looked out the windows set high up in the walls. It really was night. Back in her room, she hadn’t noticed.<br/>
“I assume you require no assistance?” The Emperor asked.<br/>
Amity started, and bowed to Belos, taking his words as dismissal. She exited the throne room, and a nearby guard led her through the castle halls to the drawbridge.<br/>
As she crossed, Amity noticed burns and gashes in the bridge. Had someone attacked the castle?!”<br/>
Once she was safely obscured from view by the forest, Amity sat underneath a tree and wrapped her arms around her knees.<br/>
How was she going to get Luz to the Emperor? She had already been to the castle today, so she wouldn’t be interested in going again, plus the Owl Lady would never let Luz go without the safety of the school.<br/>
Maybe if Luz didn’t know where they were going, she could get her close, then have an abomination carry her the rest of the way? That was probably the only option. Luz wouldn’t get hurt, and Amity would be a part of the Emperor’s coven.<br/>
Amity stood up and drew a circle in the air. This was a complicated spell, but providing she got it right…<br/>
A translucent glowing compass appeared in the air, the arrow pointing north. Hopefully, the compass was pointing to the owl house. In the dark, cold forest, Amity set off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>